


Anything For You

by magicklexi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicklexi/pseuds/magicklexi
Summary: Had the writing bug at 3am, typed this up on my phone and edited it a few days later.  Not my best work and not very long, but it is one of my few completed pieces!A little fluff fic between my Trevelyn (turns out Evelyn is a common name for this type of Inquizzy) and Cullen with some emotional bits.





	Anything For You

Cullen stood leaning against the wall of the Inquisitor's chambers, watching her as she laid out her clothes for the next day. Inquisitor Trevelyan was meticulous about her appearance, something she likely picked up from being raised in a noble household.  
  
When she had finished, she looked over at Cullen. “Are you quite finished staring at me? I'm not even undressing yet.”  
  
Cullen closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly. “I will never be finished staring at you. … That sounded strange, but it was meant to be romantic.”  
  
Evelyn laughed, bringing her left hand up to push the hair out of her face. She was missing her usual gloves, having already put them up for the day. The Mark flashed green, stark against her pale skin.  
  
It caught Cullen's eye and he slowly took her hand, keeping his eyes on her face to watch her expression. Trevelyan held his gaze, her eyes seeming to bore holes in him like they always did. Not aggressive or disapproving, though curiosity swam in their depths. A chill went through him but he turned his attention back to his target. He traced the edge of the mark, listening to it hum softly. Her skin was unbelievably soft, evidence of her upbringing. The Templar’s hands were rough in comparison from years of hard work and handling a sword. The mark did not react to his touch and neither did the Inquisitor. Cullen glanced back up at her to find her eyes having left him, instead gazing at the wall as if her mind was far from here. The sight caused Cullen's mouth to twist into a frown and his brows furrowed in concern.  
  
“You know, I had always thought that the commanders of armies would be able to hide their emotions. You seem to be rather bad at it. No wonder you always lose when we play Wicked Grace.”  
  
Cullen flushed, eyes darting back down at the mark. So the Inquisitor was more present than she had seemed. “Well, I'd like to think I'm good at it in most situations.”  
  
“Most?” She raised an eyebrow and looked down at the Commander. “Certainly not during any of the conversations in which I've been present. I wonder why that is?”  
  
“Makers breath,” Cullen muttered. He sighed and looked back at her. “Let me be serious now, are you alright?”  
  
“Yes,” she said curtly. “I have no reason to be not alright. It's not like I’ve been traumatized by my multiple near-death experiences or the looming threat of having to try to save the world from an insane dark spawn God wannabe.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, sighing in amusement. “I know it was a silly question. I am just concerned. You seem… more distant lately. And I've heard you at night, sometimes you-”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Cullen cocked his head but remained silent.  
  
The Inquisitor, stubborn as always, matched that silence, again looking away at the wall. After a few moments, Cullen decided to try again.  
  
“I’ve heard-”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Inquisitor-”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Nuh-uh.”  
  
The man sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. “Are you going to let me speak, my love?”  
  
The Inquisitor shot him a look full of venom, her green eyes reminding Cullen of the power and volatile nature of a Rift, not unlike the magic she chose to wield. “Not unless you change the subject, Commander. That's an order.”  
  
He tried not to, he really did. However, despite his best efforts, Cullen burst out into laughter. It shook his body and echoed off of the walls of the Inquisitor's chambers.  
  
Lady Trevelyan’s face turned a lovely shade of pink, a feat the Commander did not often achieve. “Whatever are you laughing at?”  
  
“You, my dear. For attempting to abuse your powers as the Inquisitor. It is funny, you cannot disagree.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. “I suppose it was a slight abuse of power.” Her smile fell and her voice softened. “That doesn't change the fact that I do not wish to speak about this.”  
  
Cullen nodded. “I understand. But that does not mean that it should not be talked about. My love, I-” his voice faltered. “I hear you crying at night, often in your sleep. I cannot tell if it is the Mark that pains you or-” He bowed his head, his emotions getting the better of him.  
  
The Inquisitor placed her hands to her lover's cheeks. “I am sorry. I did not want you to worry.”  
  
Cullen squeezed her hand gently. “I am supposed to worry. I want to be there to support you, to help you get through the pain. Have you spoken to anyone about this? I know it’s hard to confide in others but I don’t want you to bottle it all up. If you don’t feel comfortable speaking to me then perhaps speak to Cassandra, or even Dorian, he does seem adept-”  
  
She lifted his face before placing a finger to his lips, a smile across her face and her eyes wet. The sight of her made all of his hurt fade and his heart melt.  
  
“I know, and I am sorry. I am not used to having people around me who actually care and are not just using me. Thank you for caring Cullen. I just…” her voice cracked and a tear ran down her cheek. “I'm so scared, Cullen. I'm so scared and I can’t let anyone see. They rely on me; they need me to be strong. And I just- I just,” her words began to crash together as tears streamed down her face, her voice catching.  
  
Cullen released her hand and pulled her close. He stroked her raven black hair and rocked her back and forth slowly as she sobbed. “It's alright my love, just let it out. It's okay to be scared. We can talk to Dorian together if you'd like, kick everyone else out of the library so it's just us. I know I wouldn't be much help with the research but I can grab the books on the higher shelves for you and bring you two snacks and tea. Besides, I would make wonderful entertainment for you two. Evidently, my existence is enough of a joke on its own.”  
  
The Inquisitor laughed into his chest. “I would like that. A quiet day in the library sounds lovely. Even if we're talking about the potential death and suffering of not just myself but everyone that I care about. Which, I have to admit, is a bit of a downer, but the proper tea and some well-timed jokes at your expense could make all the difference.”  
  
Cullen laughed and pulled her back slightly to see her face. It was as beautiful as ever, flushed and damp from the crying with her dark eyeshadow and lipstick smudged everywhere. “Now that sounds more like the Inquisitor I know. We will all get through this. You don’t need to shoulder the burdens all on your own.”  
  
“I suppose you have a point. Besides, luck is on my side. I do still have that coin after all.”  
  
He grinned. “Really? I'm glad it is bringing you some comfort. Don't tell Dorian though, you know he would have a field day with that one.”  
  
Lady Trevelyan shook her head before burying her face in the thick fur of his cloak. “Thank you, Cullen. For letting me be scared.”  
  
Cullen leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Of course, my love. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any suggestions on how to improve my writing! I have trouble with adding length to pieces without them droning on, which is why this is so short.
> 
> I also have no idea how to format with HTML and am having difficulties finding out how to indent. Will edit if I figure it out.
> 
> I hope whoever reads this enjoys it and I hope you're having a great day :)


End file.
